The Not So Half Bloods Book 1: Reversing the Curse
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had kids. But what happens when they go to camp, and their aunt gets cursed! They go on their first quest, with a few not-so family members. Will the triplets save their aunt? Or will Arianna be two years old forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me! Arabelleblairblack! I bet you guys are ready for the next book. Okay, this book is called- The Not-so half bloods. Okay, when you start reading, you'll see how clever that title was. Seriously. Okay, just a review. **

**The son of Kronos, Jonah, AKA Prince of Time, steals the golden fleece. Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Percy's "little sister", Arianna. However, Jonah traps everyone but Nico. He goes back to camp and gets Thalia, Abigail (Nico's girlfriend), and Grover. They go back to Hades' Palace. Thalia "kills" Jonah, and they get the prisoners out. However, Jonah is still alive, and tries to kill Nico, but Hades shows up in time and sends him to tartarus. When the prisoners get out, Arianna turns back into a sixteen year old girl. She joins the hunters of Artemis. At the end, Percy asks Annabeth to marry him. This book takes place five years later. They have four year old triplets, Alison, Ariella, and Bianca. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1 Riptide

_**Chapter 1- Riptide.**_

_**Hi! I hoped you liked my last story! This takes place five years later, when their triplets**_** are four. Also, I have gotten The Lost Hero! It rocks!**

**Bianca POV**

Hi! My name is Bianca Jackson. I have two sisters, Alison and Ariella. Something was weird about my family, like how my dad was ready to take a bullet for any one of us. So, one night, when my Aunt Airi was babysitting, I investigated. We had _worn her out_. The funny thing was, she looked exactly the same as I first remembered her. About sixteen years old. So, she had crashed out on the couch. I snuck into my parents room. There was a pen on the desk. I needed a new pen. I had inherited my daddy's ability to lose pens at will. So I grabbed it and ran back to my room. Aunt Airi was _still _passed out. I uncapped the pen, ready to create a train wreck on paper, and when I looked at the pen, it was a long, bronze sword. What?

"Alison! Ariel! Get in here!" I yelled, and my sisters didn't come. My aunt did.

Crap.

**Arianna POV**

When Bianca screamed, I thought that a monster had attacked her. No. She was holding Percy's sword. Riptide. That wasn't good. I called Percy, but to my surprise, Annabeth picked up.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, Bianca found Riptide," I said, breathing in and out quickly through my mouth.

"What!" Percy's voice yelled from the background. 

"Annabeth, do you have me on speaker?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, when you call, something's wrong."

"Percy! Shut up and get down here!"

"What were _you _doing when Bianca found it?" Percy seemed to audibly raise his eyebrows.

"Well, Alison and Ariella wore me out, and I'm pretty sure Bianca had something to do with the chocolate milk on the dining room floor," I spit out the words like a machine gun. 

"Let me talk to Bianca," said Annabeth.

"Uh, hi Momma!" she blurted quickly. 

"_What were you doing in our room_," Annabeth's voice hissed from the speaker.

"Well, I needed a new pen, and I found one in your room. And when I uncapped it, it turned into a giant pair of scissors that wouldn't do much good on paper."

Percy's laugh was _too loud_.

"What's so funny! It's true!"

"_Nothing, your Dad's being stupid._"

It was Bianca's turn to laugh. She closed the phone and recapped Riptide. 

"This is quite a dream."


	3. Chapter 3 Camp

Chapter 2-Camp

**Hey! What's up? Okay, I have finished the Lost Hero, and it was great. Right now it's in the hands of my teacher. I was ABOUT to lend it to a friend, and I had my bookmark in there, and I was taking it out! Teachers suck sometimes.**

**Oh yeah, back to the story, this is seven years later. I figured that nothing big could happen to a four year old in the world of myths and monsters. (shrugs)**

Alison POV

We were finally going to the camp my mom and dad were always telling us about. I packed basically nothing but jeans, tee shirts, and a CD player. I knew that the CD player was a pretty dumb idea, but I pretty much couldn't live without music. Yeah, I know, the Apollo cabin could probably be the source of my music, but I wanted to be entertained without being shot with an arrow and/or basketball. I figured I should take my cell phone, I had to contact my friends. Yeah, probably would have to hide it from the other campers, but I wasn't _technically _a half-blood, which was just how I liked it. I'd had _my _share of monsters in my life.

_Flashback_

_Bianca was chasing me around our apartment building in Brooklyn. I had put her guitar out of tune, and my sister was _very _protective of her instruments. Suddenly, I heard a loud roar, then a terrified scream. I turned, and a strange creature was standing over Ariella. My dad stuck his head out of our window. He gasped, and ran away from the window, probably to the door, but returned, and threw a pen out the window. I gasped. It was the pen that Bianca had found six years earlier. I uncapped it. My hunch was correct. It grew until it was a long, celestial bronze sword. Bianca screamed, and ran behind the house, where Aunt Arianna's old bow was hidden. She drew one, but it flew off course, narrowly missing Ariella's face. I ran up behind the bull/man, and shoved the sword into his back. I was expecting a lot of blood and gore, but it dissolved into golden sand. My mom ran out side, where a shocked Ariella was staring into space._

_End of Flashback_

"Alison! Time to go, the bus is here!" my mom called. For once, they weren't going with us. We were _eleven years old _for gods' sake! I locked my trunk (yeah, I was a _little _OCD) and hauled it downstairs, where Bianca and Ariella were waiting, with their light little duffel bags, trying not to laugh.

"You know that you don't need to wear a new shirt every day, right?" Bianca snorted. I narrowed my eyes at her guitar, and at Ariella's case of books.

"You're one to talk, Mrs. I've already worn this really cute shirt once so I need a new one," I smirked.

"Come on!" Nico called.

"Coming!" we all squealed in excitement. We jumped in the van, driven by the many eyed Argus.

"Hi, Argus!" I chirped. He waved. He never talks. Dad said it was because he had an eyeball on his tongue. I squealed again. A whole summer of sword fighting, monsters, and hopefully quests.

"Hi, Alison!" Aunt Arie hugged me. Now that I knew that she wasn't aging and she never would age, it never shocked me to see her anymore.

"Hi Arianna," Bianca said. Aunt Arie didn't mind us calling her Arianna. In fact, I liked it more.

"Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4 Finally There!

Chapter 3 Finally There!

**I know I do not do the disclaimer, but that's because it's kind of obvious that you don't own it. But okay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own my stuff. Blah, blah, blah…**

Abigail POV

I had stayed year round. Nico was still nothing more than a really, really close boyfriend. I really didn't mind. But I got a little bit wistful whenever I saw Percy and Annabeth's adorable kids. I sat in the Demeter cabin, waiting for the camp vans to drive up. I had a perfect view of the farm road from the window. I began absently growing wheat on the floor, then ripping it out when I realized I was doing it.

"Are the vans that slow?" I asked, talking to no one in particular. I had grown a whole wheat field without realizing it. I ripped the stalks out of the floor, throwing them out the window. I began re-scratching my name in Ancient Greek that I had done summers before. When I was done, I sighed. Why was I one of the only people who stayed all year? I heard the bus' rumbling engine. I gasped and ran outside, where Bianca, Alison, and Ariella had run in, their black curls flying out behind them. They tackled me.

"Every time!" I groaned. They laughed their tinkling, silvery laugh. I smiled, then hugged Nico, who was always close behind Bianca. It was no question why. The look on their faces was one of pure excitement. Their gray eyes looked around the camp with wonder.

"Where's your parents?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're coming alone this year! _And _we get to decide whether or not we stay all year!" Bianca's eyes shone.

"Hello, Bianca!" Chiron trotted up. They triplets grinned. Chiron always greeted them with the first name that popped into his head. Normally it was Alison, but she had run off towards the sword fighting arena.

"Alison, you don't even have a weapon!" Ariella shouted. Alison ran to the storage shed, and came out with a sword, but struggled. She shook her head. She ran back out, with a spear, but it fell to the ground. She threw her head back and groaned. Her eyes lit up, and she ran back out with a silver bow. I gasped. She drew the bow, and it whizzed straight past my head, and hit the target, a hundred feet away.

"I'll take this one."

Ariella POV

I was usually the quiet one, but when it came to Alison, she just ticked me off. I groaned and stomped to the shed. I grabbed the sword Alison had struggled with. I walked back out, and threw it at the same target. It snapped her arrow. I walked to the target. I pulled it out and attached it to my belt. I went to the arena and stuck my tongue out at Alison. Bianca still had Mom's old dagger. Yeah, we had inherited our share of demigod responsibilities. That included monsters tracking us across the country. I slung Arianna's old shield off my back. I walked in where Bianca was waiting, grinning. I strapped the shield on my arm, and grinned back. Everything was a blur after that. I slashed, jabbed, and blocked, until Bianca fell to the floor with a groan.

"Every time," I chuckled, and helped her up. I might have been quiet, but I always beat everyone in a sword fight, even my dad, although he _might _have let me win.


	5. Chapter 5 Peace and Quiet, Greeeeaaaat

Chapter 5 Being at Camp

**Hi, and no, I'm not doing the disclaimer again. Notice I changed my name! Yeah, I liked BiancaBlairJackson better than ArabelleBlairBlack.**

**Well anyway, more about Bianca, Alison, and Ariella. EEP! I would like to thank my two best friends, who today at school, promised they would read this. Thanks guys! **

Percy POV

"Percy, I still haven't gotten a text, phone call, or iris message," Annabeth hyperventilated.

"It's been two hours."

"And?"

"They probably didn't even bring their phones."

"One did!" She held up two cell phones.

"Okay, one did, probably Alison, but monsters can't hurt them there!" I said.

"Okay, I'm a little freaked out."

"A little?" I muttered.

Bianca POV

Although my sisters went and got new weapons, I preferred my mom's old dagger. I loved the way the knife felt in my hand, and I was really quick, quick enough to beat my mom. But not quick enough to beat Alison.

"Ugghhh!" I moaned, and Alison laughed. She pulled me up.

"What cabin are you staying in?" I asked.

"Posiedon," she answered. She could control water, even in Central Park.

_Flashback_

_I was chasing Alison around Central Park. Nico had taken us, and we had decided looking at trees was utterly boring. So, I chased Alison for un-tuning my violin when I had a concert. Suddenly, a hiss pitched the silent woods. We turned, and a hydra was behind us. I gasped and grabbed for my knife, but I had left it at home. I looked helplessly at Nico, but he wasn't there. For a moment I expected the worst: the hydra had killed Nico. _

No, I thought, Nico can protect himself.

_I looked around. Nothing in the park would do more than irritate it. Suddenly, a blast of water exploded from the spot where my sister had been standing. _

"_NO!" I screamed. My sister was gone. The water cleared, and the grass in a thousand meter radius was flattened. Mortals stared incomprehensibly at the girl laying where the water erupted, but not a hair on her hair was wet. She gasped for air._

"_Nico!" I yelled._

_End of Flashback_

I really preferred the Athena cabin. My dad said I was more like my mom, which is probably true.

"Hey, we'd better unpack." I waved goodbye and ran to the Athena cabin with my guitar and duffel bag. I looked around to make sure no one was there, and I unpacked. I pulled clothes, notebooks, sketchpads, a stand, sheet music, and my laptop. I had enchanted my bag, so that I could hold as much stuff as I wanted. I pulled the last thing out of my bag, one of those light bulbs that just stick on the wall.

"I love magic."


	6. Chapter 6 Food Fight!

Chapter 6 Food Fight

**Yeah, Bianca has magical powers, but her parents don't know yet. SHE doesn't even know that she is the most powerful thing on earth other than the gods themselves. All she knows is that she can enchant duffel bags to hold a whole bedroom. XD ha ha ha **

Bianca POV

There was a loud knock on the door. I opened it, and some random girl had walked in.

"Hi! I'm Mallory!" the girl said, holding out her hand. I eagerly shook it. She walked to my bunk and chose the bed below it.

"Wow, how did you fit all your stuff in here?" she said, looking in my pink bag.

"Magic!" I sqealed.

"Wow, could you, maybe, possibly, do that with mine?" she stared at her overflowing suitcase. I snapped my fingers and, suddenly, it didn't overflow.

"Whoa! Cool!"

A bell rang. It was time to eat. I didn't know why, but I was in the mood for this awesome Italian restaurant, Carino's. I wanted their grilled chicken with noodles. My mouth watered as I walked to the Dining Pavilion. I sat down at the Athena table, where a couple other Athena kids were sitting.

"Grilled chicken with plain noodles." My plate appeared before me. I went to the brazier in the center of the room.

"For the gods," I said, scraping some off my plate. I looked at my goblet.

"Sprite. No, _blue _Sprite." I took a bite of the chicken. It was even better than the waffle house of Italy. Mallory sat down beside me.

"What are you drinking?" she said, looking at my glass.

"Blue Sprite," I laughed. She laughed.

"Pineapple juice." A yellowish drink appeared in her cup. She drank it.

"This is amazing!" she yelled, much to the rest of the cabin's enjoyment.

"Wow, that looks good," Mallory said, looking at my plate.

"But THIS looks better!"

"Hawaiian fruit salad. I'm from Hawaii." she said, and I laughed. She took a bit of the pineapple on her plate. Her eyes lit up.

"Mmm!"

"Hey let me try!" I shouted. I stabbed a strawberry with my fork.

"Wow! This rocks!" I yelled, and everyone laughed.

"Hey, you have grilled chicken. No stealing my food!" Mallory laughed.

"Oh my-"

"Gods." I turned and my sisters were standing behind me, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you go to YOUR table. Not ours," Mallory yelled. They were laughing now. By this point, I was sure that Mallory and I would be awesome friends. Broccoli hit me in the face. I turned toward Malcolm. I opened my mouth to say something, but Mallory threw a chunk of watermelon. He laughed and tossed some of his turkey back at her. Arianna walked up.

Arianna POV

"Food fight at table nine!" I yelled, and threw macaroni at Bianca.

"Ariaaaannnnaa!" Bianca groaned.

"Great job, Arianna," Alison giggled.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" someone yelled, and a piece of chicken landed in my mouth. Outrageous giggles erupted around me.

"Well, well, well."

Crap, Chiron.


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Sucking Torture Master

**Um, nothing much to say about this, except this chap will be mostly drama. Sooooo… enjoy?**

Unknown Intruder to the awesome food fight POV

I couldn't believe it. That brat Arianna was sixteen again! Even if she had aged, she would only be thirteen!

"Well, well, well." I hissed.

The brat gasped and turned.

"Hera!" she scowled.

"Oh yes, brat. I noticed you aren't a toddler anymore. You can't hide from me forever! How?" I screeched.

"I went to the underworld! I don't know how, but when the chamber collapsed, I stopped talking babyish, and became a sixteen year old again! Then, I became one of the hunters. However, I do spend most of my at camp, or at the Jackson's apartment, but that's not my point. I thought you had cut me some slack, and freed me! Obviously not…" she trailed off. I yelled.

"Um, hi. My name is Bianca, and we were kinda in the middle of something, you know, big camp food fight, um, yeah. So, could you take this somewhere else, maybe?" a girl with Annabeth's curly hair, and her grey eyes, but Percy's hair color. She was pretty cute, but I had more important matters at hand.

"Shut up! I'm in the middle of something! So, go have your food fight somewhere else, I'm trying to make Arianna an infant!" I screamed.

"Oh, heck no. No one, and I mean _no one_, turns our awesome aunt into a soul sucking torture master. By the way, Arianna, I was quoting my dad at that last part," a girl that looked exactly like Bianca snorted.

"You can't hurt me anymore, I'm a hunter! I don't age, forwards _or _backwards!" Arianna screamed. I snapped my fingers. The soul sucking torture master was in Arianna's place.

"WHAT!" screamed the two year old. I ran out of the dining pavilion, and snatched the golden fleece off of Thalia's pine.

"Serves her right," I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbyes

Chapter 8 Goodbyes

**There will pretty much be no humor in this chapter. Only drama and sadness. I cried writing this in this notebook I keep with me wherever I go. **

Bianca POV

Suddenly, I was five years old. So were Ariella and Alison. I ran outside after Hera.

"HEY! What are you doing to my family!" I yelled, and suddenly, Mom and Dad were here.

Hera grinned and started to glow. The last thing I ever felt was my body on fire.

Alison POV

A shudder ran down my back, kinda like when Ariella was attacked by the Minotaur. She had called it triplet telepathy, and I wasn't about to doubt the mumbo jumbo queen. I ran outside, where Mom and Dad were crouched over the dead body of Bianca Elizabeth Jackson.

Ariella POV

I shivered about the same time that Alison did. However, I was late getting outside. Alison was crying over what looked like a body that had been roasted over a fire.

"What is wrong with you, Hera? First, you send cows that give me pretty little presents, then you kill my _daughter_! Are you tired of living?" Mom screamed while sobbing. I suddenly realized that it was _Bianca _lying there. A few gods had arrived. I only recognized two. My godly grandparents. Athena and Poseidon.

"Can you do anything?" Alison sobbed. The small gathering shook their heads. I began to cry.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed. I heard Mallory let out a short wail.

"Bianca!" Nico crouched over my sister. I wasn't a triplet anymore. I was a twin. My life would never be the same


	9. Chapter 9 The Dead Sister Card

Chapter 9 The Dead Sister Card

**Hi. I know, really sad, but don't worry! I will have a twist! Yay! Well, this is about six years later. Alison and Ariella are sixteen. Annabeth and Percy think that Ariella is the perfect child. Their wrong…**

Alison POV

I was furious with my parents. Just one F, and I get grounded.

"Look at your sister's, all A's," Mom said.

"Well! She doesn't have dyslexia! Besides, Mrs. Fredrick's mean! Just because I used her name in a story about a murderer, she gives me an F!" I screamed.

"I have dyslexia, too," Ariella muttered.

"You know what? I think Bianca would be ashamed of you," my _mother _said with scorn.

"Mom? Did you just pull the dead sister card? I thought Dad put that off limits!" I yelled.

"But this time, it's true." Ariella stuck her tongue out at me.

"Did you see that? You're always picking favorites! Bianca would be ashamed of _you_!" I screamed, running and jumping out the window with my bow. I would run away. Run away and never come back.

Ariella POV

It was so easy! All I had to do was get perfect grades and no detentions and my mom and dad would love me more than my brat of a sister. Although I hated Alison, it was Hera I hated. She had killed my sister. I knew, one day, I would go and kick Hera out of this existence. I would reverse my aunts curse. My aunt was in the hunters as a SEVEN YEAR OLD. But, I felt guilty when Alison jumped out the window with her bow. Too bad. Well, enough reason for my parents to love me even more! I grinned and watched her run through Brooklyn, all alone.


	10. Chapter 10 Runaway to Hunter

**Chapter 10 Runaway to Hunter**

**As Abigail Thalia La Rue once said in a great review, things just got interesting! Plus, I am really missing writing about Bianca. BUT you might be surprised what happens.**

Alison POV

I didn't know why, but I was sure that something would happen in Central Park. But, it was kind of far on foot. By the time I got there, I was about to fall over.

"Alison?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah. It's me. I ran away. Mom and Dad just think Ariella is the perfect little angel. THEIR WRONG!" I shouted.

"Well? Notice anything different about me?"

I turned, and Mallory was wearing the silvery clothes of a hunter. I suddenly looked over towards my silver bow.

"I want to join!" I whispered. I wanted to be a hunter. I wanted to get away from the black hole that was my life. I wanted to get away from the supernova that was my sister. I wanted to get away from the biased parents who were my parents. (Okay, I ran out of metaphors.)

"Uh, okay!" I said the binding vow, and I slung my quiver over my back.

"Where are the others?" I asked. She motioned for me to follow her. She walked me to a small clearing.

"So, Mallory, I see you got a new recruit… Alison!" Arianna ran up and hugged me, although she only came up to my thighs. Arianna was still a two year old, even after six years.

"Wait, what's that on your bow?" Arianna asked.

"Ummmm, Ancient Greek."

"I knew _that_! I think it says- uh oh." Arianna shook her head.

"Mallory, what does this say?" she asked.

"It says Bianca Di Angelo. BIANCA DI ANGELO!" Mallory shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me, that I am using a dead girl's bow?" I asked.

"Not just any dead girl, Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's sister. We need to get to camp."


	11. Chapter 11 The Prophecy

Chapter 11 The Prophecy

**Dun Dun Duh! Well, I think I'm kinda almost finished with this story. This is the climax of Reversing the Curse.**

Percy POV

"Dad! Alison ran away!" Ariella ran up, sobbing.

My eyes widened. My kids _couldn't _be the ones of the prophecy.

_Flashback_

_Alison, Ariella, and Bianca were scampering around camp. It was suprising when Rachel's eyes glowed green. Luckily, the kid's backs were turned._

A child of a hero shall run

And face off against evil's son

One shall be loved and cherished

Long since a sister perished

Together they will make a choice

And destroy a curse as one voice

_"Percy, what did the prophecy say?" Rachel said, rubbing her head._

_End of Flashback_

Nico POV

When the hunters ran into camp, Alison among them, I had a hunch something was wrong. The hunters _never _came to camp.

"Nico, it's the prophecy. Alison ran away," Thalia whimpered. The prophecy? I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. You weren't there. We didn't _tell _anyone, so that the tri- twins wouldn't find out." Alison grimaced. Thalia mouthed sorry to her.

"Wait so-AAAAH!" I screamed. A dark chasm opened up and swallowed the hunters and I. The last thing I saw before darkness enveloped us was terrified Bianca and Alison, backing into a cabin in fear of _Jonah Castellan_.

Bianca_ Di Angelo_

While I was grateful to be alive, I was terrified. A girl I didn't know screamed. She looked like Annabeth, and she looked like Percy. I decided she was their kid. I looked at her bow, which had some Ancient Greek writing on it. I recognized my name. I wanted to smile. She was using my bow.

"Uh, hi unknown girl. Um, HELP!" the girl screamed. I grabbed the stygian iron sword that Nico had dropped in terror. Two girls that looked just like her ran in.

"Bianca!" girl one gasped. Girl two and Girl three nodded, and ran in. Girl two, who was apparently Bianca, wielded a bronze knife. It was Annabeth's knife, which supported my Percy-and-Annabeth's-kids theory. Girl three pointed her sword at a fifteen year old with blond hair and-get this-golden eyes. I hadn't noticed him until then.

"Uh, who are you, kid-who-came-first?" I asked.

"I'm Alison. The girl with the knife is Bianca, and the girl with the sword is Ariella. Now DUCK!" Alison said.

"I'm Bianca Di Angelo."

"Um, does Nico know you're here?" Ariella asked.

"Well, well, well, daughters of Perseus Jackson. Are you ready to join Di Angelo?"


	12. Chapter 12 No Time to Live or Die

Chapter 12 No Time to Die, No Time to Live

**Once again, dun, Dun, DUUUUUUNNNHHHH! Yeah I had to change the summary to match the story. I know, a dramatic title for this chapter. But, time for a fight. Now you know what I meant when I said 'BUT you might be surprised'**

Jonah POV

Well, if I couldn't destroy their worthless parents, I could destroy Bianca, Alison, and Ariella. They would fight a hopeless battle. I could always just freeze time and kill them right then and there. If they killed me, I would keep coming back, even more powerful. So, I did. I froze time itself and knocked Bianca 'D' out of the way. They didn't have time to live, OR die. I was all powerful. Bianca 'J' somehow rushed forward. Bianca D. handed her a slip of paper. I saw it, and the message was written in Greek.

The triplets looked at it and chanted together:

"Destroy this thing from the power within, to exempt the world from this mortal sin!"

"NO! How did you-" I screamed, and dissapated. I was in Tartarus.

"Again, Jonah?"

"Dad-"

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

"Actually, you did good. You brought me Bianca Jackson. This will be the Jackson's downfall. Prepare yourself."

Alison POV

"We-we did it! Bianca, we- NO!" Ariella shrieked. Once again, our sister disappeared. Mom ran up and hugged me.

"I can't believe I let our sister go again!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry, Alison, we'll find her." It was Bianca Di Angelo. Somehow, she had stayed, while my sister hadn't. I silently vowed to one day rescue my sister, wherever she was. No matter what it would take, all of us would be back together one day. We would be together. I would destroy Jonah. Or, at the very least, Hera.

"Alison. Bianca sacrificed herself to release my curse! She's a hero!" Arianna said, now my age. I smiled. My first trial as a demigod. Little did I know there would be many more.


	13. Author's Note

**So that's it! And to 'uggghhh**

**Wait just a moment before you start with the insults. Actually, Alison is Percy and Annabeth's daughter, and you would know that if you actually read the rest of the story. The one who wants to destroy Percy and Annabeth is **_**JONAH, **_**Kronos' son. THAT'S who they are fighting. THAT'S the bigheaded evil dude! He thinks that he can just get rid of the Jacksons forever. HE CAN'T. Alison doesn't think she is better than her parents. The names of the triplets are Bianca, Alison, and Ariella. Hera "accidentally" killed Bianca after cursing Arianna, Percy's half sister. The story skips ahead and then the kids are sixteen. Alison is tired of her parents always picking favorites. So, she runs away. She joins the hunters and finds that Bianca Di Angelo's name is on her bow. Then, the hunters go to camp, but everyone but Bianca Jackson, Bianca Di Angelo, Alison and Ariella gets swallowed into the ground at the hands of Jonah Castellan. Then, they fight Jonah. They cast a spell, powered by Bianca J. Although it captured Jonah again, it also sacrificed Bianca J. The End. Now, Uggghhh, do you understand?**


End file.
